Little Snow and Ruby Rose
by Dinas Emrys
Summary: A loose adaptation of Snow-White and Rose-Red. The relatively peaceful lives of the Rose family are shattered when an unexpected visitor arrives at their doorstep. Part One of the Remnant Fairytales Series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Decided to take a short break from_ Premium Well_ so I could get more of the plot set down. In the meantime, I give you this little piece of work. The following is derived from the fairy tale _Snow-White and Rose-Red_. As always, any and all characters from RWBY are the property of RoosterTeeth Productions and Monty Oum.

Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a land whose name is lost to time …

"Take care of your sister!"

"Of course," the slightly shrill voice called back, resigned to the inevitable responsibility.

The golden-haired widow beamed at her two daughters as they scampered off into the woods that ringed their cottage. The family lived deep in the woods, far away from any prying eyes, for that was how the widow liked it. Every day, the girls would play in the forest and every day the widow would go hunting. She finished strapping on her gauntlets as her eldest chased the youngest, lip pouting as the girl stomped her foot in anger.

The widow had loved and loved young, and she had been gifted with two beautiful daughters. One was as red and lively as a summer's rose, the other as pale and brittle as the winter's frost. Both were beautiful in their way, as different as the moon and the stars, yet still they loved each other dearly.

Their mother watched as Ruby finally let Weiss catch her, grabbing the pale hand before dragging her older sister down the path. Ruby had always been the lively one, running before she could walk, practicing until she could climb every tree she saw. Weiss had been born with a scowl, disapproving of the entire process by which she had come into the world.

The widow grinned. She had reason to be happy. Her daughters were nearly grown, proud young women in her eyes, and yet even now they held the other's hand as they braved the world around them. She watched as they vanished into the trees, hands clasped together, as they always were.

Just as the day before – and the day before that – when night fell, the two girls emerged from the darkness. Ruby's knees soiled and scabbed beneath her skirt, Weiss' patience clearly frayed. Yet one pale hand still kept the death grip on her sister's, and the widow had to pry them apart to eat their dinner.

That night, as every night, she sat her daughters before the roaring fire and read to them, spectacles perched on the tip of her nose as she spun tales for her children. Just before they fell asleep, she told them what she had always told them.

"One day you will be grown, and you will go out into the world. Eventually, you will find a path you both can't walk down. You will find others to love, you will marry, and you will have daughters of your own."

That night, as every night, Ruby pouted, her hand reaching for her sister's. Clutching the older girl to her side, Ruby would glare up at her mother, hard and defiant, before turning to her sister.

"I will never leave you."

As always, Weiss tried not to meet her sister's stare, mumbling off into the corner.

"Who said I'd let you go?"

The widow smiled, her blonde tresses falling across her daughters as she hugged them, ignoring the gasps and flailing arms as they fought to escape her crushing arms.

She saw them into bed, Ruby happily snuggling under the covers. Only after she was sure her little sister was asleep would Weiss wrap her arms around the younger girl, holding her as she dreamed.

One night, in the dead of winter, the widow called for her girls to join her before the fire. The expected sigh came as Weiss rose from her books, perching on the loveseat with her chin resting on her hand. Never one to waste an opportunity, Ruby leapt over the leather arm, legs kicking lazily in the air as her head landed in her sister's lap.

The beautiful widow began to read, her words summoning images of heroes long dead, of villains justly vanquished, and of loves that would never end. Weiss' hand absently stroked her sister's hair as Ruby's eyes slid shut, dreaming of grand conquests and adventures.

A knock intruded on their domestic bliss, repeating as someone hammered at on their door. The widow closed her book with a snap as she rose, knuckles cracking.

"I'll get it!" cheered Ruby, head popping off the pillow of her sister's legs, vaulting over the couch to unbolt the door.

The door swung open, and a young woman collapsed into Ruby's arms. Blood dripped from beneath her black locks, sliding down her face and staining Ruby's shirt.

"Please..." she croaked, before falling into unconsciousness.

"Mom!" Ruby cried, struggling to hold the larger girl.

"Weiss, go get the first-aid kit," the widow ordered, hands already rolling up her sleeves.

"No."

Ruby stared at her sister, the word failing to make sense in her mind.

"Weiss, we have to help her."

"You don't help an injured monster. You put them down."

"That's enough," the widow said, voice flat and calm. Weiss heard the disappointment, storming off towards the fire as mother and daughter cared for their new charge. The widow took needle and thread to the poor Faunus' wounds as Ruby stood by, playing her role as nurse only a little too seriously. Every touch of the needle caused the injured woman to flinch, eyes moving frantically behind closed lids. A hand grabbed Ruby's, crushing it to relieve some of the pain. The little girl in red bit her lip and squeezed back, doing what little she could to help.

Finally, the widow wiped her brow, the raven-haired Faunus no longer in immediate danger. Ruby still sat by the girl's side, eyes wide with worry. The widow patted her daughter' head, doing what she could to console her. Ruby brushed stray hairs out of their patient's face as the widow left, closing the door behind her.

Weiss stood ramrod-straight before the hearth, her white clothes glowing against the fiery glow.

"Why would you help her? Why would you care what happened to a filthy Faunus!"

"I said that's enough, Weiss."

"They killed dad! Ruby might be too young to remember, but you expect me to just forget what they did?"

The widow looked into her elder daughter's eyes, distraught at the lack of compassion that met her gaze.

"Not every Faunus is a killer, and not every human is a saint."

Weiss glared back, her anger useless against the widow's calm. Huffing, she whirled on her heel, skirt swishing behind her as she turned. The angry young woman stalked into the other room, plopping herself down in the corner, her most disapproving scowl burned into her face. There she sat, keeping her silent vigil throughout the night, determined to keep her little sister safe.

* * *

The young woman woke with a start, her vision swimming as blood rushed to her head. Small hands pushed her back down, wiping her face before stroking her hair. She blinked, trying to see who was

A girl stared back, her chopped black hair streaked with red, grey eyes staring down at her. The worried face splint into a grin as the Faunus forced her eyes to focus, looking up at the person who was holding her down.

"It's okay," Ruby said, her hand stroking the Faunus' head again, "You're safe."

"Where am I?"

"Our house," the little red girl said unhelpfully. "I'm Ruby." The Faunus groaned, resigned to her helplessness.

Ruby's hand accidentally brushed Blake's ears and the Faunus jerked out of reach, her head reeling from the sudden movement.

"I'm so sorry," the young girl apologized immediately, her hands snapping back to her lap. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Blake forced out. It wasn't the girl' s fault, and snapping at her wouldn't do any good. "They're just touchy."

Ruby nodded emphatically, her hands reach out to hold Blake's. The Faunus forced herself to still. It was probably meant to be comforting. The girl clearly wasn't about to hurt her. Blake gave the fingers a squeeze before pulling hers free, struggling to force herself to rise. Ruby immediately moved to help, hands safely on blood-smeared shoulders as she pulled the Faunus upright. Blake sagged back against the couch, head pounding, legs aching. She ran through her injuries, surprised to find they hurt less than they had the previous night. Either the little red girl was an accomplished nurse, or there was someone else here.

"How is she?"

The new voice made the hairs on Blake's neck stand on end, and she whipped her head around to find the newcomer. Fighting the urge to vomit, Blake found herself staring at a tall, blonde woman, a scowling girl in white standing not far behind her. Blake gulped. The blonde was built like a tank, abs showing beneath the hem of her shirt, muscles rippling in her arms when she moved. The other girl had her hand firmly set on the hilt that rode against her hip, her eyes narrowed threateningly at the Faunus.

"Sorry about the blood," Blake managed to

"Don't worry about it," the blond woman waved her hand dismissively, "It'll come out."

Ruby's head dipped as she fought to keep her eyes open

"Ruby, you need to rest."

The little red girl pouted, her attempt at stubbornness ruined by a mammoth yawn.

"Weiss, take your sister to bed."

The older sister balked, her eyes snapping to her mother before coming back to glare at Blake. "I'm not leaving you alone with her."

The blonde turned her head to look at Weiss, one eyebrow raised.

"You really think she's a threat to me?"

Weiss blushed, then nodded sleepily. Pale arms wrapped around the red cloak as she dragged her sister off to bed.

The woman sighed as the door shut behind them, flopping down onto the arm of the couch before looking over at Blake.

"You can call me Yang."

"Blake."

"Any pain?"

"Some."

Yang nodded, and pulled a small flask out of her pocket. She handed it to the Faunus, knowing better than to try and make her drink.

Blake sniffed the flask, the sharp-sweet smell of brandy flooding the overly sensitive nose. Bringing the alcohol to her lips, she drank, the liquid burning its way down her throat. She coughed lightly, the motion making her side ache.

"Don't tell the girls," the blonde winked, pulling the bottle from Blake's fingers and sliding the bottle back into her jeans.

"What happened to the older girl?" Blake asked impulsively, the alcohol and the head wound destroying what tact she had.

"Why do you ask?"

"If _you_ hated Faunus, I wouldn't be here, and Ruby probably wouldn't be so worried about me," "That means something happened to her."

Yang sighed, her head lolling back onto the soft leather.

"The White Fang killed their father." Blake felt what little remained of her stomach churn at the news. It explained by Weiss was so nervous around her and why she shot daggers at Blake whenever Ruby got close.

The widow continued, her voice barely showing the old wounds Blake had re-opened. "Ruby barely remembers him, but Weiss adored him. She was her father's daughter, through and through."

"And she blames all of us for his death." Blake finished. Of the reasons she'd heard for anti-Faunus prejudice, the loss of a loved one was among the few she could understand.

The young mother sighed again, slipping to flask out of her pocket for a hefty swig.

"We're not responsible for every member of our species. I'm sure plenty of Faunus see humans the same way, and not without reason."

Blake nodded silently, the blonde's words cutting just a little too close. She sighed, the wound in her side twinging as she breathed.

"Thank you. I'll leave tomorrow when the storm lets up."

Yang rolled her eyes, the skepticism on her face as plain as day.

"I doubt Ruby would let you get father than the front door. Even if she did, you wouldn't make it more than a mile or two with those wounds." Yang patted her good leg, smiling reassuringly. "You can stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks."

The widow stood, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she straightened.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Weiss. She'll come around eventually, even if she is kicking and screaming."

Blake nodded wordlessly, not nearly as confident in the daughter's ability to forgive.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I have returned from my union mandated month(s)-long hiatus, and am happy to post this little addition. I'm posting what I can on fanfiction, but the uncut / 'adult' version can be found at my other account (check my profile for details).

Chapter 2

Blake woke the next morning to find Ruby asleep, head resting on her lap. Apparently the girl had snuck back during the night, not wanting to leave her new friend to sleep alone. The Faunus reached down to stroke the little red girl's hair, touched by the adorable creature's lack of hatred or suspicion.

Something growled from the corner of the room, and Blake looked up to find the snow-white sister glowering at her. Standing by the doorway, the elder sister's hand rested on the hilt of her rapier, eyes narrowing as Blake's hand ran down Ruby's hair.

Knowing a futile threat when she saw one, Blake kept petting the younger girl's dark hair, fingers playing through the silky strands. Ice-blue eyes went wide with anger as the eldest daughter realized she was being mocked. Doubting the petulant little girl would do anything to anger her mother, Blake allowed herself to relax, leaning back into the soft cushions as Ruby snuggled against her leg.

A horrendous crash echoed around the room, and Ruby sat bolt upright as she woke. Blake jerked around, hunting for the source of the noise. An end-table lay upended at Weiss' feet, a proud little smirk twisting across the sister's lips.

"I'm so clumsy in the morning. Rise and shine, Ruby," she growled, her eyes never leaving Blake's as she moved the table back upright.

"Good morning!" Ruby chirped, hand stifling a yawn. Springing off the Faunus' lap, Ruby bounced to her feet, arms swinging as she stretched.

Their behavior settled into routine, the little red girl dragging her new friend into her games while the elder sister looked on in anger. Everyday, Ruby would whine and beg until Blake agreed to play, and Weiss would huff and follow, determined to protect her sister from the raven-haired woman. And every morning, Blake would wake to find a small red-and-black head snuggled against her lap while Weiss fumed silently.

At least the widow was understanding, and she and Blake would sit up late at night after her daughters were in bed. It was nice to have someone to just talk to, even nicer to be able to sleep at night without worrying about someone trying to kill her.

Then, one cold morning, Blake awoke to find the little red girl crouched at her side, staring eagerly down at her. Blake rubbed sleep from her eyes as she rose, still surprised not to find a tail wagging happily behind the girl. As always, the eldest sister scowled from the corner, vigilant against any threat the Faunus might pose.

"Let's play Prince and Princess today!" Ruby bounced, half-dragging Blake from her bed, barely waiting for her to dress before hauling her out the cabin door.

Blake fought the urge to groan, seeing Weiss' eyes go wide with anger. "How do you play?" she asked, grateful that this time it wasn't 'Tea Party.' Checking to make sure Weiss hadn't poisoned her tea had grown old very quickly.

"I'm the princess, and you have to rescue me!" Ruby chirped before bounding off between the trees. "You have to count to a hundred before you start!"

Blake and Weiss stood in silence as Ruby bounded off into the trees, laughing happily as her skirt swirled about her legs.

"I'm guessing you've played this before?" Blake asked once the younger sister was out of earshot.

Weiss stayed silent, scowling in the direction of her sister's retreating back.

"So... that's a yes. I assume you played the prince."

The glare deepened as daggers shot from Weiss' eyes. _Yup, that touched a nerve_.

Blake sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Without a word, the two women stalked off into the trees, following the meandering path left by the little red girl. Every few feet, Weiss would increase her pace, slipping ahead of Blake as they trailed the younger sister. Blake was happy to follow behind; the feeling of Weiss glaring at the back of her neck made her skin crawl.

The Faunus took a deep breath of the frigid air, enjoying the way the cold bit at her teeth. It was nice to be able to enjoy the weather without worrying about looking over her shoulder. Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand, finding the little red 'princess' in a white-coated forest. At least Weiss wasn't the one hiding; Blake wasn't sure they would ever find her in the snow.

A slight rustling made her freeze, ears snapping up to catch the sounds of movement. Grinning, she turned to where their quarry was hiding, nestled between two snow-capped bushes. Pushing the leaves aside, Blake stared into the

Unless wearing tusks was an integral part of the game, that was _not _Ruby. A large boarbatusk sat in the snow, distracted by something at his feet. Food, hopefully. Blake allowed herself to relax slightly as she let the bushes close. As long as no one made any loud noises….

Weiss chose that moment to notice the beast, her yelp of surprise echoing between the barren trees. The boar turned towards the noise, barely taking a moment to see his prey before and charging the young woman.

It was too fast. Weiss wouldn't have enough time to get out of the way. Her legs burning, Blake rushed the younger girl, slamming her shoulder into her as the boar charged. Blake braced herself, waiting for the inevitable impact.

Something sharp grazed her leg. She hissed in pain as she rolled to the side. Glancing down at her leg, Blake was simply glad it missed gorging her outright. The boar managed to turn, pawing at the ground as it prepared to rush again. Still-sheathed blade now drawn from her back, Blake scored a hit along the monster's side as she dodged. The beast keened its displeasure, massive head shaking in anger as it righted itself.

Blake landed awkwardly, her leg buckling as the injured limb crumpling under the strain. Head snapping to look at the grimm, their eyes met, monstrous red eyes clearly finding the weakened prey. It pawed at the ground, ready to make one last charge, one that Blake wasn't sure she could avoid.

"Over here, you freak!"

Blake couldn't help but snap to the side, ready to scream at the infuriating little girl. Now was not the time for her anti-Faunus angst. The rebuke died in her throat as she saw Weiss waving her arms wildly, doing everything she could to get the boarbatusk's attention.

The beast turned, charging the annoying creature with the harsh voice, convinced it could always come back for the one it had injured. Weiss held her ground, legs braced, rapier held out before her. Blake struggled to rise, needing to get to the young woman, to keep her from getting herself killed

At the last second, Weiss twirled to the side, dodging the stomping hooves as the beast gored the tree behind her. Bringing her blade around, the white-haired girl ran the monster through, thrusting deep into its hide. The beast writhed, in rage or agony, Blake wasn't sure. Another thrust from Weiss' rapier and it no longer mattered. The beast sagged against the bark, the life leaving its mad red eyes.

The two women sat in the snow, panting as they waited for their hearts to resume a normal beat. Blake pushed herself to get up, only for a small white hand to shove her back, landing hard against the trunk of the nearest tree. Slender fingers began to twine around her leg, cleaning the wound as best they could. Blake stared down at the younger woman, only to find that Weiss refused to meet her gaze.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the angry girl snapped, wrapping the wound with strips torn from her pack.

"This coming from the girl who thinks about stabbing me a few times a day."

Weiss glared down at the bindings, still not meeting Blake's eyes.

"Then why would you try to help me?" she muttered, still somehow managing to sound infuriated at her rescuer.

Blake sighed with as little exasperation as she could muster. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Your mother would kill me if anything happened to you."

Weiss nodded slightly, seeming to buy her answer. She tied off the bandage, her hands lingering just a little too long on Blake's exposed skin. Blake's eyes caught hers, and she snapped away, rising as the scowl slid back across her face.

Blake grabbed her hand, not wanting to let the girl storm off into further trouble. "I know this isn't the best time, but not every Faunus is out to get you."

Weiss turned back to her, the anger back in her face. "What would you know?

Weiss yanked her arm, trying to pull away from the stronger woman, and Blake sank her fingers deeper into her wrist.

"Yang told me what happened." Weiss met her eyes then, ice-blue pools narrowed in rage. This was not going as well as she had hoped. "I know it was a Faunus who killed-"

Blake missed the girl's free hand as it slammed into her face, the open-handed slap echoing in her ears. "Murdered. Not killed. By another one of you animals." Weiss tried to hit her again, and Blake grabbed her other arm, trapping it against her side.

"You think you're the only person who's lost someone?" Blake yelled at the struggling woman, doing her best to keep her temper in check. "My whole family was butchered by hunters. A good portion of humans see Faunus hunting as _sport_. If anyone complains, who cares? We're just 'beasts,' right?"

Weiss had stopped fighting then, but Blake barely noticed. It had been a long time since she'd allowed herself to think about this, keeping it locked in the back corner of her mind. She stammered, the words spilled out of her mouth.

"They burn our homes, they drive people at random out into the woods for their 'hunt.' They set dogs on us, because they can't be bothered to put in the effort to chase us, and when they find you..." She stopped there. Nothing was worth reliving those memories. Nothing. "No one does anything to stop it. And when we try, when a survivor gets back a little of their own, we're all branded monsters."

Blake knew her hands were shaking. If Weiss tried to free herself now, there was little the raven-haired woman could do about it. But the ice princess just stood there, listening to Blake ramble. The Faunus took a deep, rattling breath, the cold air doing little to calm her.

"What the White Fang did to your family is unforgivable. But no matter how much I might want to, I can't blame _you_ for what a bunch of humans did to me."

Weiss was quiet for a long while, Blake barely holding her in place, forced to deal with the Faunus before her.

Finally, the white-haired girl spoke. "You can let go of me now."

"You gonna hit me again?"

Weiss scowled and thrust her head forward, slamming her lips against Blake's. The Faunus girl recoiled, dropping Weiss' arms as she scrambled back.

"The hell?"

Weiss picked her rapier off the ground, wiping the blade clean before sheathing it at her side. She still wouldn't meet Blake's eyes, but her face was definitely redder than it had been a few moments ago.

"For not letting the boar get me."

Blake wiped her mouth, not sure of what had just happened. Weiss twirled on the spot, marching off into the trees before calling over her shoulder to Blake.

"Let's find Ruby."

"...yeah."

It took them the better part of an hour to find the little red girl, curled up in knotted oak branches and snoring away. The monochromatic pair had searched in complete silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Weiss barely even scowled when Blake carried Ruby down from her wooden bed, the younger daughter's head resting against her shoulder as the three headed back to the cabin.

* * *

That night, Blake flailed against the sheets of the family's guest bed, trying in vain to find a position, any position, that would let her sleep. The young woman pulled the pillow over her face, trying to shut out the memory of Weiss' lips against hers. The kiss had been clumsy at best, but there was something about those pale pink lips that Blake couldn't get out of her mind. _Seriously? Of all people, why her?_ _Why that arrogant, insufferable, high-strung, self-important, bigoted little_...

"You okay?" came a high-pitched voice from the doorway.

Blake groaned and rolled away. Knowing Ruby, it would take her about ten seconds to come in, and the last thing she wanted was for the little red girl to see the frustration on her face.

"Ruby, I don't really want to play right now."

Blake felt the bed dip as Ruby sat on the edge, one hand squeezing her shoulder softly. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Blake mumbled into the pillow, wishing Ruby would just leave.

"Okay." Suddenly, the hand on her shoulder pulled, and Blake found herself rolled onto her back, staring up into the silver eyes of the younger daughter. Calloused fingers slid into her hand as the little red girl bent down. Ruby's lips met hers, the younger girl immeasurably gentle, and unimaginably sweet.

Blake pulled back, slipping as far away as she could. Suddenly the bed she'd slept on comfortably for weeks felt unbelievably small.

Ruby looked at her with worried eyes, head cocked to one side. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

"It's not that you weren't _supposed _to," Blake stammered, looking for the right thing to say. She tried to crawl away from the little red girl, only for Ruby to follow her, tramping her against the headboard.

"You looked sad."

"Not sure I want to know who taught you how to cheer someone up."

Ruby grinned, glaring playfully at Blake's attempt at humor. "It's only fair. Weiss already got to kiss you."

"You saw that?"

Ruby grinned as she nuzzled up against the older woman, "Even the worst tracker could find you two from all the noise you make."

A hand slowly slid up Blake's arm, slipping behind her neck to trickle through her now-mussed hair.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Blake asked, delaying the inevitable until she could slip past the younger woman.

"Well," Ruby's lips split in an oddly gentle grin. "When a Prince saves the Princess, she's supposed to get a reward." Leaning in, Ruby slowly pressed her lips against Blake's, the smaller body pushed into the Faunus as she wrapped her arms around Blake's neck. Blake struggled half-heartedly, caught between holding herself back and the desire to just stop fighting. Ruby broke the kiss with a giggle, her eyes twinkling as she stared up at Blake.

"Since Weiss doesn't seem in the mood, I guess _I_ get to be your reward."

* * *

Weiss held her breath as she hid behind the half-open door, shocked into silence by what she'd just seen.

Ruby had kissed her Blake, throwing herself with abandon at the older woman. _My Blake? Since when is she _my _Blake?_ Weiss shook her head, refusing to acknowledge the desire to go in there and pull her younger sister off _her_ Blake.

And why shouldn't she? Ruby shouldn't be kissing some Faunus girl. Hell, Weiss was the one who'd saved Blake from that stupid pig. If anyone was going to make out with Blake it should be h... No. Just, no. She was mad at her sister, confused about Blake, and all this was just getting her confused. Of course. Stress and confusion. That's definitely all it was. Still, there were those stupid pangs in her chest when she thought of Ruby's lips latching themselves onto Blake's mouth.

"You enjoying the show?" a high-pitched voice whispered in her ear. Weiss bolted upright, leaping back away from her sister. Ruby's face was flushed, hair slightly mussed as she leaned against the now-closed door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ruby looked back over her shoulder at the closed room. "Kissing a girl I like." She turned back to her older sister, a slight smirk twisting her lips. "The question is, are you're going to join us."

"Excuse me?""

"You know what mom always says – we're supposed to share."

Weiss gaped at her sister, completely at a loss for something to say. Never mind that she was barely able to figure out how she felt about the woman in the next room. Never mind the bolts that shot through her at the mere idea of Ruby kissing _her _Blake. Never mind that whatever her feelings for Blake, this was something she had absolutely no desire to share. None of which she could ever tell her sister.

"She's a Faunus," Weiss muttered, picking the least of her complaints. _Why did Blake have to be a Faunus? _she thought, glaring at her sister's toes. _Even worse, why did Ruby _have_ to like her too?_

"So what?" Ruby asked, clearly exasperated at her sister's reluctance. "For once in your life, sis, just be honest. There's a beautiful woman behind that door who you can't get out of your head, and is so bothered by the memory of you headbutting her lips-first that she can barely sleep!"

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded out of instinct, desperate for her sister to keep her voice down. _If Blake heard them..._

Ruby rolled her eyes, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and dragging her into the room.

* * *

Blake had just managed to remove her stockings when Weiss stumbled into the room, followed quickly by her sister. She stared at the two girls in shock, Ruby pushing her sister forward as Weiss stared angrily into the corner, her face a brilliant scarlet.

Ruby leaned over against her sister's shoulder.

"You tell her, or I do."

Weiss shook her head mutely, unable to do more than scowl.

With a shove, Ruby launched Weiss onto the bed, falling atop Blake as she tried to catch herself. The older woman found herself staring up into ice-blue eyes, surrounded by flushed skin and swimming with tears. Reluctantly, almost apologetically, Blake kissed the dishonest young woman, feeling her tense and stiffen as their lips met. Slowly, painfully slowly, Weiss began to relax, her shoulders loosening as Blake cupped her face in her hands, their mouths still pressed together.

Blake broke away, opening her eyes to find Weiss' gaze unfocused, lost in the Faunus' kiss. The ice princess blinked, finally meeting Blake's glance before turning completely crimson.

"It's not fair," she murmured, and the raven-haired woman fought to stifle her laughter, surprised at how cute the 'responsible' elder sister could be.

Blake kissed her again, lips just barely brushing Weiss' pale pink ones, forcing the ice princess to lean into her. The sheets pulled as another body squirmed alongside her, worming its way up the bed. Not interfering, Ruby snuggled up against Blake's side, their legs twining as Weiss finally began to push against Blake, still blushing furiously as she deepened the kiss.

Wrapping her arms behind the younger woman's neck, Blake let herself relax, enjoying the feeling of the two sisters sharing her bed. Shifting against the mattress, Blake was trying to get a little of Weiss' weight off her leg when a shaking hand slid through her ebony hair, tentatively touching one of the feline ears that sat amidst her tresses.

Blake pulled away, staring quizzically up at the young woman. Of anyone, the last person she'd expected to play with her ears was Weiss.

The older sister's jaw clenched, pointedly continuing to stroke the furry black tips.

"I just want to see if you like it as much as regular cats," she muttered, scratching at the base of Blake's ears, "It's not like I think they're cute, so don't get the wrong idea."

The Faunus' chest rumbled with an unmistakable purr as she leaned into Weiss' fingers. The world seemed to melt away as she lay there, pale fingers slowing as both girls drifted into sleep.

Throwing caution to the winds, Blake wrapped herself around the elder sister, pulling Weiss into her embrace. Weiss' whole body tensed, her shoulders stiff as Blake tried to hug her back into relaxation.

"It's okay." Blake purred into her ear, nuzzling against Weiss' ear as her eyes fell shut. "I'm not gonna mess with you."

"... never said I didn't want you to," someone muttered quietly from about three inches in front of her nose.

"You say something?" Blake teased, cuddling as close as she could without abandoning Ruby's warmth against her back.

The elder sister humphed, snuggling back against Blake's chest, her head tucking perfectly under the Faunus' chin. Ruby chose that moment to snuggle against Blake's back in her sleep, drawn to the warmth of the woman next to her. There the Faunus slept, holding her princess in her arms while the little red sprite nuzzled against her spine, tired and profoundly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So...I'm not dead. Sorry about the very long wait - life and other projects got in the way. I'm going to try to be better about updating, but no promises. As usual, the uncut version is on my other profile on Archive.

Chapter 3

Short black ears twitched as Blake stared mournfully at the rapidly melting snowbanks. Winter was turning to spring and the snows had begun to melt, the evergreens peeking out beneath the last layer of frost.

She found herself pining for the days when falling snow would block out the tree line, when one was lucky to catch a glimpse of anything farther than a foot from one's nose. Ruby would curl up, her head resting on the Faunus' lap as they sat before the hearth, the ever-present Weiss always looking annoyed and neglected until Blake would pull her close.

Mocking her, an insect's nighttime buzzing carried through the forest, joined by the sounds of the late evening. A ray of moonlight clipped through the cloud layer, blinding the raven-haired Faunus before she could shield her eyes.

_Well screw you too, Earth._

Scowling, she snapped the curtain shut, annoyed less by the changing seasons than by the decision she needed to make.

She slipped back into the clothes Ruby had found her in, smiling at the nearly invisible stitching when they had been torn. She'd caught Weiss trying to slip the now-repaired clothes back into her room, protesting feebly that she'd had extra thread after fixing something of Ruby's, that Blake shouldn't read anything into it. It was always fun to watch Weiss' rants dissolve when Blake kissed her silent, especially with how embarrassed it always made her little ice princess.

Blake sighed as she packed her few belongings together, leaving the loaned clothes folded neatly on the bed. Her bag dangling listlessly from her wrist, Blake scanned over what had been her home the past few months. Turning to leave, she found herself nose-to-nose with Weiss, ice-blue eyes glaring daggers up at the older woman. Well, nose-to-forehead, although Weiss was clearly trying her damnedest to seem as imposing as possible.

"Were you even going to bother saying goodbye?"

Guilt clawed at her stomach as Blake tried to avoid that piercing gaze. "I left a note..." she trailed off, the excuse dying in her throat as the full force of Weiss' fury slammed down upon her.

"You really think a scrap of paper with 'I'll be back soon' counts as any sort of proper goodbye?"

"I knew Ruby wouldn't take me leaving well, so as long as I didn't make a big deal out of it-"

"No," Weiss cut her off, half-hearted excuse falling on deaf ears, "You didn't want to explain yourself because you knew this was a bad idea, and that I'm smart enough to point that out to you."

Blake shifted her weight, wondering how difficult it would be to just leap past the younger woman. Physically, Weiss wouldn't be able to stop her…probably.

Sighing, she relaxed, resigned to talking her way past the princess. "When the snow melts, there are hunters who'll come looking for my body. When they don't find it…."

"They'll assume you wandered into an ursa den and got yourself eaten."

"They tend to be a little more tenacious than that. Ten-to-one, they won't rest until they find the bones, and even then might just work their way through the ursa population until they found whichever one had a little of me still left in it."

"Ignoring the obvious question about what you did to piss these guys off," Weiss scowled, "So what? They spend a few weeks playing tag with a few ursa. With any luck, they'll get themselves eaten, and solve the problem for us."

"If they find the cottage first? I'm putting you, Ruby, and your mother in danger when all I have to do is lead them away from here."

"You really think that little of me?"

Blue eyes narrowed back into slits as Weiss crossed her arms under her breasts. "I'm not some delicate little flower who'll wait patiently for her big damn heroine. Last time, I distinctly remember saving _your _ass and if you think for a second that Mom couldn't pulverize anyone who..."

Blake grimaced, her stomach sinking as Weiss launched her diatribe. The knowledge that Weiss was probably right – that the family genuinely cared enough to fight for her – made leaving them all the more difficult, but no less necessary. "I know you would," "Which is why I need to leave. There's no reason to put the three of you in danger when all I have to do is hide for a few months."

Weiss shifted slightly, her weight solidly balanced on both feet, her small frame somehow managing to block the one exit from the room.

"What if I don't let you go?"

Blake fought to stifle a smile. Granted, Weiss was scowling as much as ever, but there was a definite pout forming, which made her all the more adorable.

"You won't. That's the curse of being the older sibling; even if you hate the idea of me leaving, you'll let me go to keep Ruby safe."

The little ice princess glared up at her, clearly less than pleased about the arrangement.

Blake sighed and turned to go, and immediately found herself slammed against the wall, her pack knocked from her hand. Anger flared from instinct before a thin body pressed itself against her back, arms wrapping around her as it pinned her against the wall.

"Weiss, I...," words failed her as thin arms tried to crush her ribs, Weiss' death grip bruising her sides as the small girl buried her face in Blake's black tresses.

"Weiss, what are you..." Blake asked, words cut off by a hand reaching up to tug her chin, gentle but insisting. She turned, only for Weiss to stand on tiptoe to kiss her, their lips meeting as the crushing arms began to loosen slightly.

"Making sure you have a reason to come back to me."

"Weiss…," Blake sighed, annoyance at her lover's interference dueling with her desire to carry the shorter woman back to bed and never leave.

Weiss spun her around, the air leaving Blake's lungs as her back smacked into the wood of the wall. Blake stared down at her lover in wonder, the boldness shocking her more than the hands shoving her roughly against the wall. Weiss wasn't exactly the most 'affectionate' girlfriend and she was rarely the one to start things. She had _never _been this forward, this … aggressive.

_Gods, is she hot when she's mad._

Weiss shook her slightly, snapping Blake out of her reverie. "Take off your clothes."

"Weiss, I need to go..." Blake protested feebly, her body quickly overriding what sense she had left.

Blue eyes narrowed into slits as the princess glared up at her. "Take them off, or I rip them off. Then, you'll just have to wait while I fix them for you." Weiss chose that moment to lean in, her chest pressing against Blake's as she whispered, "I can sew _very_ slowly."

Justifiable excuse in hand, Blake officially threw all caution to the four winds. Letting her princess guide her back into the room, she smiled as Weiss practically threw her on the bed, stopping only to close the door.

Weiss descended on Blake with more passion than the Faunus woman had ever seen from her. Their lips crashed together in frenzied kisses as Weiss ravished her, hand running through Blake's long black hair. Just as quickly, Weiss pulled away, leaving Blake's breath coming in short, heated gasps.

"Promise me you're coming back."

"Weiss, I..."

Without warning, Weiss shoved the older girl roughly back against the mattress. Staring up at her princess, Blake found herself frozen by ice-blue eyes, filled with anger and swimming with tears.

"Promise you won't leave me."

Blake pulled herself up, cupping Weiss' chin as she kissed her forehead, a cascade of kisses falling on the younger woman's cheek, her nose, her lips, until golden eyes were staring unblinkingly into scowling blue.

"I promise."

The glare faded slightly as Weiss nodded, relaxing finally into her lover's embrace.

* * *

Weiss curled up against Blake, her body completely relaxed as her head bobbed up and down to the Faunus' breathing. A hand stroked gently through Weiss' hair as they basked in the afterglow, breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

"I'm coming back," she said softly into the younger woman's ear. "Not from some sense of obligation, but because there is nothing that would make me leave you."

Weiss was very quiet for a while, her silence and slowing breath leaving Blake to wonder if the girl had fallen asleep.

"Two months," she mumbled into Blake's chest.

Blake kept petting her hair, waiting until Weiss met her eyes.

"You get two months. After that, I'm coming after you and dragging you home."

"I love you too, Weiss."

"...I know."

* * *

Blake left before the dawn, Weiss drowsily following her to the door, her reluctant hand tugging at Blake's sleeve until it finally slipped free. A few steps down the path, the Faunus found herself turning back for one last look.

The house she'd spent the last few month sat there, the last vestiges of snow still clinging to the corners of the roof, smoke spiraling lazily out of the chimney. In the door frame stood her girlfriend, arms crossed beneath her breasts as she scowled out at Blake.

Smiling at her own thoughtlessness, Blake turned back, giving Weiss one last kiss. Pulling away, Blake ran off into the woods, the woods quickly hiding the cottage, and her lover, from sight.


End file.
